guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Horizon
Guild History The Horizon Guild was formed by the players Exeunt and Medhlorie. Offline friends, they had taken completely different paths through the world of Dofus: Exeunt, focusing solely on his Cra, after playing a Sacrier through the Beta-Version of Dofus, had quickly established a reputation throughout the game for his fast leveling and advanced Cra strategies. Exeunt had gathered a lot of experience as to how different guilds worked, their strengths and weaknesses, good ideas and bad ideas and general interaction through Avatars Of Lost Light during Dofus-Beta, Amnesty's guild Gobball Hunters within which his Cra was created, and Love during its prime, from levels 66-101. Medhlorie, on the other hand, spent time experimenting with all different character classes and builds to decent levels, thus gaining valuable insight into the variation offered from the adventure aspect of Dofus. Medhlorie finally settled down with the Iop class, playing within the Avatars of Lost Light guild before briefly joining Love. The creation of Horizon itself occurred after the decline of Love showed that even the strongest of guilds could slip. Both players decided they would use the Guild Gem they had kept stored, with the intentions of making one of the best Guilds within Dofus by applying all the knowledge they had gained during their playing time, and confronting the problems which had worked against other Guilds. In short, Horizon would serve as the unification of players seeking to have fun, be successful and prosperous with a bright outlook to the future. Recruitment was gradual but rewarding, resulting in Hexo and Darkpopcorn joining. Both hard working and dedicated, they were instrumental to Horizon reaching Guild Level 10 so quickly. They were soon followed by Blush and Scyn, then the unification with the Shining Force Guild. Shining Force had been a very successful Guild, which unfortunately, disbanded after the key areas of its leadership decided to quit the game. The idea of combining came about after Exeunt had participated on a visit to Wabbit Castle with some of their players, -Dash suggesting a merger would only be natural with Shining's base of strong players, and Horizon's ideas, knowledge and leadership for the future. Negotiations were swift and the influx of new players to Horizon successful. Noga, the recognised leader of Shining Force at that time also become part of the Leadership set-up alongside Exeunt and Medhlorie. Since, Horizon has been growing at a rapid rate, with on-going recruitment allowing for any player within Dofus to sample the merits of unity, trust and friendship amongst other like-minded players. Requirements Horizon offers two different options for membership qualification. *Level 60 character level (Level 50 for sacriers, eniripsas, and enutrofs). *Level 60 in any profession (excluding farmer, baker, and alchemist). There is currently no official requirement in regards to alignment, but we encourage all members to choose Bonta when they do decide to become aligned. Ranks *On Approval - New members are subject to a 1-week trial period to make sure they will fit in. *Defender - The standard rank for guild members. They are allowed to collect from Percs and set their own guild experience. *Manufacturer - Same as Defender, only for members with profession level 60. *Keeper - When a Defender has donated 50,000 guild experience, they are promoted to Keeper. They gain the right to place a Perc. *Treasurer - Same as Keeper, but for Manufacturers. *Officer - The guild Officers are a group of members who have proven their dedication to the guild over time, and server as positive role-models for the other members. Ideals The single defining characteristic of Horizon is teamwork. By working together as a guild, we have managed to accomplish an incredible amount in our relatively short time together. In addition, we try to maintain standards of professionalism and respect at all times. Guild House The official Horizon Guild House is the world-famous Villa of Sufokia, located at 13, 27. Priced at 10 million kamas, it is one of the largest properties in the game. It serves as an example of what can be accomplished with teamwork. Category: Guild Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds Category: Rushu Guilds Category: Guild Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds Category: Rushu Guilds